Veridian Green
by MythzNFantasyZ17
Summary: Hermione is Kidnapped to be the soul sacrafice. Harry and Ron come to the rescue(typical) and must stop Voldemort from Trapping Hermione's soul In the Veridian Green. PG13 for breif language and tourchure.
1. Default Chapter

It was a night like any other in Gryffindor tower. Fred and George were in the center of the common room, laughing and joking. Lavender and Parvati were in their usual corner gossiping. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at their usual table, the studying forgotten, playing a game of exploding snap. "What do you think it will be like after we've graduated?" Ron asked as he handed out the cards.   
"I've been trying not to think about it," Harry answered. "After all, we do have a good two years or so before we have to start thinking about it, right?" Hermione nodded her head absentmindedly. "I suppose you're right, I mean all we should worry about now is whether or not we fail out O.W.L.'s," Ron grumbled. "I'm surprised you haven't been pestering us to study more Hermione," Ron glanced at Hermione who was staring out the window, oblivious to the fact that they were starting the game without her.   
She nodded again and continued to look ahead. "Hermione, did you hear that you failed your Arithmacy test?" Ron asked with a smirk on his face. "Sorry what?" Hermione looked up, startled. Ron laughed and shook his head. "What's with you Hermione? You're totally spacing out," Harry looked almost concerned. "Oh I'm just thinking," she mumbled. "I'm going to bed,"   
She stood up and walked up the spiral staircase to the girl's dormitories. Ron shook his head again. "What's with her? Did you know she only studied for an hour yesterday? With O.W.L.'s being a month and a half away you'd think she be studying her heart out. But blimey! Only one hour!" Harry shrugged. "Maybe she's just got other things on her mind," He yawned openly. "Well, I'm going to bed," he said as he got up.   
Ron waited a few moments before getting up and following.  
  
Hermione yawned at looked down at her watch. It was only nine thirty. No one would be up to go to sleep for at least a few hours. She was glad. She felt like being alone for a bit, and maybe read a book. She sat down on the edge of her bed and grabbed Which Witch? as Crookshanks curled up in her lap. She was just getting to the second chapter when Lavender burst into the Dormitory.   
"Oh Hermione! There you are! I found this down in the common room. It's addressed to you," Hermione reached out and took the thick piece of parchment. "There's something inside," Lavender smiled at her. "Maybe its from a boy," she said slyly. Hermione smiled back vaguely. "Well, aren't you going to open it?" Lavender said impatiently. Hermione nodded and slowly opened the thick, black envelope. She peeked inside and took out a dark green stone on a silver chain. "Oh!" Lavender gasped. "It's beautiful!"   
Hermione frowned at the necklace. This was odd. There was no note, no name, nothing. She mentally shrugged. You're so paranoid Hermione. Just except things as they are. Maybe someone is just trying to be nice. She thought to herself. She smiled and put it on. "It looks gorgeous with your skin," Lavender continued. "Who's it from?" Hermione shrugged. "No name," Lavender took one last look at the necklace and walked back down the staircase.   
Hermione stood in front of the mirror. The necklace made her look prettier. But what do you care about how you look? You need to think about your studies. A small voice in the back of her head said. But then a stronger voice stood out. You look so gorgeous. Everyone will notice. Be confident. . . 


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up to find the dormitory abandoned. She dressed quickly and headed down to the Great Hall. She took a seat next to Harry who gave her a questioning look. She shrugged her shoulders and looked away. She didn't have much of an appetite so she looked around the Hall at the students and teachers. Hey eyes were just scanning the Slytherin table when she realized that Malfoy was watching her. He had a look of pure contentment on his face and his eyes were unusually dark. Hermione continued to keep his gaze. He suddenly gave her a small smirk and raised his eyebrows. Hermione was taken aback and abruptly looked away. She stood up suddenly and headed off to get her books for the morning classes. The potion dungeons were very chilly this morning and Hermione shivered as she chopped her toad livers. Snape was walking up and down the rows criticizing and deducting points from Gryffindors, while praising the Slytherins for their work. He stopped in front of Hermione and looked down upon her with his icy glare. "That is an interesting necklace Granger," he said softly so only she could hear him. "Where did you get it?" Hermione looked up and met his gaze. "Well?" He tapped his foot impatiently. Hermione didn't know what to say. She didn't want to lie, but she also didn't want to tell him she got it anonymously. She looked back down to the table and bit her lip. "Cat got your tongue?" he sneered. "Detention. And 10 points from Gryffindor. I would also like to see you after class," He turned and strolled over to Neville who cowered behind his cauldron. "How many times must I repeat myself Longbottom? You add the newt's tail after the moon juice! 15 points from Gryffindor,"  
  
"Aren't you coming Hermione?" Harry asked her after potions as she walked up to Snape's desk. "I have to talk to Snape," she said. Ron raised his eyebrows. "I'll see you at lunch," she said apologetically. Harry nodded and she continued to the front of the emptying classroom. Snape only looked up after the dungeon door had shut with a dull thud. "Now Hermione," Hermione found it odd for him to use her first name. "Where did you get that necklace," he said slowly. Hermione swallowed hard. "I got it from my mother for my birthday," she lied. Snape raised his eyebrows. "Funny," he said. "It looks surprisingly like. . ." He shook his head. "Well next time answer when the first time I ask. Is that clear?" Hermione nodded. She noticed that Snape was now looking at her hands. They were shaking as she held her books. He looked up and raised his eyebrows. "Is there anything that you would like to tell me, Miss Granger?" he asked. Hermione shook her head. "Alright then. Now about your detention," Hermione looked down at the floor. "You will serve it tonight here with me. I need some help with some potion preparation. Bring your dragon hide gloves. Now hurry off to lunch," Snape looked down and started shuffling papers. Hermione hurried to her dormitory without lunch. She felt very shaky. Snape had not been his usual horrible self, but that was what scared her. She flopped down on her bed and threw the pillow over her head. In seconds she was asleep.  
  
The stars twinkled up above. A light breeze had picked up now. An owl hooted off in the distance. Hermione pushed back the hair flooding in front of her face. She smiled at her surroundings as she lifted her face skyward. There were so many stars. . . so many of them. Someone once told her how many there were, but she could not seem to remember the number. She would just have to count them herself. . . 'One. . .Two. . .Three. . . '  
  
"Hermione, wake up!" Someone was shaking her shoulders. "No, I have to count them. Leave me alone," Hermione protested. She rolled over and shielded her face in the blankets. "Hermione!" Someone tried again. "I have to count the stars!" Hermione explained as she sat up and opened her eyes. "I have to count the-" Ginny was looking at her with the most peculiar look on her face. "Sorry," Hermione muttered. "What time is it, Gin?" she asked. "It's nearly four. Harry said you didn't show up for any of your classes," Hermione stood up and rubbed her eyes. "I fell asleep after potions. I guess I didn't think I would sleep so long," They made their way down the spiral staircase to the common room. "You sure you're all right?" Ginny asked. "Positive," Hermione muttered as she walked over to Harry and Ron. "Thanks Gin," Ginny nodded and headed over to the other side of the common room. Harry looked up from his book. "Where have you been?" he asked. Hermione shook her head. "I don't know what came over me. I came to get my stuff after potions and I just fell asleep," Hermione yawned. "Guess I needed it," she laughed. Ron looked up at her. "What did you have to see Snape about?" he asked. "Oh yeah. . . I have a detention tonight. I forgot," Hermione sighed. "All because of one bloody question," Harry shut his book. "What do'y have to do?" he asked. "Help Snape with some potions," She slumped into a chair. Ron breathed out and made a face. "Hey I wanted to ask you earlier," Harry started. "Where'd you get that necklace? I haven't seen it before," Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. "Memorized my jewelry have you Harry?" Harry blushed. Hermione and Ron Laughed. "I'm just joking with you Harry. Er, actually, Lavender brought it up to me last night. It was in a package addresses to me. Didn't have a name," she shrugged. Ron looked suspicious. "Oh really Ron! It's probably from my folks and they just forgot to put a card," Ron rolled his eyes. Harry looked around them to check that no one else was watching them. "Er, you guys? I have to tell you something," he said quietly. Ron and Hermione leaned in closer. "I got a letter from Sirius. He says there has been a sighting of Voldemort, and some witch was murdered last night. She worked for the ministry. "Her name was Anne Harlem. He said that she had just caught a Death Eater. He didn't say whom," Hermione bit her lip. "Where was he sighted?" she asked timidly. "Just near here. A few miles south of Hogsmede," Ron looked a bit edgy as he turned and looked behind him as if he expected Voldemort to come bursting into the room. Hermione sighed and looked at Harry. "Well you'll have to be careful Harry," But he shook his head. "I don't think it's me he wants,"  
  
Hermione headed down to the dungeons at seven forty-five. She didn't want to be late. The fact that Voldemort could be near Hogwarts scared her. This was the first she had heard of a sighting since last year when Harry had been in the Triwizard Tournament. There hadn't been any murders either. She wondered briefly why there had been nothing in the daily prophet about Anne Harlem, and then dismissed the thought. The Ministry probably wanted to keep it quiet. It also gave her a funny feeling to think about what Harry had said. "I don't think it's me he wants," She sighed and continued through the halls, stopping briefly to chat with a painting of a bright red fox named Pounce. Hermione was just reaching the stairs to the dungeons when she heard a hoot up above. She looked up in surprise and saw a giant eagle owl hovering above her. It had a small piece of parchment with it. It swooped down and dropped it on the floor in front of her. She bent down and picked it up. She looked at it with a queer look on her face. "What are you doing here?" Hermione spun around to see Malfoy standing at the foot of the dungeon stairs. Hermione glared at him. "I have detention with Snape," Malfoy smirked. "Oh goody-goody Mudblood in trouble? The world has gone positively mad," he said in an icy tone. "I'm not a mudblood," She said through gritted teeth. "Get out of the way Malfoy," She tried to push past him. He blocked her entrance into the dungeons. "I'm not joking Malfoy! Move!" she said a little louder this time. He smirked at her. Hermione gave him a shove. His smirk turned into a glare. "Don't you push me Mudblood," he growled. "I just washed these clothes," Hermione shook with anger. Malfoy suddenly laughed. "Where's Potter to threaten me now?" Hermione screamed in rage and threw herself at him. She vaguely heard someone yell as she tackled Malfoy to the stone floor. She never thought to use her wand. All she knew was that she wanted to hurt him as bad as she could. Malfoy gave a yelp as she slapped him hard in the face. He groped for his wand. "FLIPPENDO!" he yelled and Hermione flew back a few feet. She felt the impact of the spell as she hit the ground with full force. Her head swam as she saw Professor McGonagall walk past her yelling all the while at Malfoy. Her eyesight clouded and her surroundings went black.  
  
"Miss Granger?" Hermione opened her eyes and found herself lying on the cold stone floor of the dungeon stairwell. McGonagall was knelt down beside her while Snape loomed above. Hermione sat up and rubbed her head. "What is the meaning of this? I've never seen you act so childish!" McGonagall snapped. Hermione looked down at her hands. "He wouldn't let me pass. I didn't want to be late for my detention with Professor Snape. I got angry because he was calling me a Mudblood," Hermione explained in a small voice. Snape raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry," Hermione mumbled. McGonagall nodded. "Go back to your dormitory and get some rest. You will serve your detention at a later time to be arranged," Hermione stood up and began to walk up the stairs to Gryffindor tower when Snape cleared his throat. "Is that yours?" he said pointing to the bit of parchment lying on the ground. "Oh yes," she said and bent to pick it up. She had almost forgot all about the owl and the letter.  
  
Harry and Ron looked up as she sat down next to them. "That was a very short detention," Ron commented. Hermione shook her head and filled them in on what happened. "Well of all the things for him to pull!" Ron growled. "I'm going to kill him! I don't need a wand!" Ron made numerous gestures with his hands. "I'll hit him into next Thursday! He won't know what hit him!" Hermione shook her head. "Calm down Ron," Hermione pulled him back into his chair. "I don't know why he would be hanging around by the dungeons anyway," Harry said. "Perhaps he knew that you had detention and he got bored," Ron shrugged. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes and I'm sure he planned it all in his head; step one: call Granger Mudblood. . ." Ron crossed his arms over his chest and flopped into his seat. "Oh of course! Whenever Ron has a suggestion, it can't be right! Or even probable for that matter," Ron said sarcastically. "Well!" Hermione huffed. "Aren't we in a mood," Ron looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry Hermione. I'm just mad because of what Malfoy did. He better have gotten in trouble," Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. He was gone by the time I came around. "But before I saw Malfoy I got a letter," she said and held up the roll of parchment. "What's it say?" Harry said and reached for it. "Hang on, I haven't even read it yet," Hermione broke the seal and unrolled it. She read for a moment and her eyes grew big. Her breathing became heavy and she dropped the parchment. "What is it?" Harry asked. Hermione swallowed hard and picked up the parchment again. "Read it," she croaked and shoved the letter towards him. 


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean you sent it to her?" "I'm sorry father. Had I known he had needed it, I would not have," "Yes I understand that, but why send it to her in the first place?" "Well, I thought that I would poison her mind. I know I should not have taken it," Lucoius Malfoy glared at his son before him. "Draco, I would have expected better from you. Sometimes I wonder if you really are my son. But no permanant harm has been done. Yes. . . Perhaps it is all for the better. This way the girl has to be the sacrafice. I'm sure the Dark Lord will desipointed it could not have been Potter, but you say the Mudblood and he are friends?" Draco nodded. Lucious smiled a bit. "Well, use your head next time," he sighed and his head vanished from the Slytherin Common room's fire.  
  
Harry stared down at the parchment Hermione had shoved under his nose. It read;  
  
Bring the Veridian Green. fi you chose to ignore the warning we will fetch it. LORD VOLDEMORT ALWAYS PREVAILS  
  
Harry's hands shook. Hermione Took the parchment back and handed it to Ron. his face was as white as glass as he gave it back to her. she stared down at it for a moment before letting out a yelp. the parchment burst into flame and withered on the floor where she dropped it. They recieved a few strange looks from some people in the common room but no one came over to investigate. "Harry what do I do?" Hermione whispered. Harry shook his head. "I'm going to the library," Hermione said as she stood up and headed towards the portrait hole. "Wait," Ron said and he bounded up the boys dormitory stairs. He came back a moment later carrying Harry's invisibility cloak. "Do you want us to come?" he asked quietly. Hermione shook her head. "I'll be back before morning," she said in a voice very unlike her own. A few people were still left in the common room, so Hermione shoved the cloak into her robes and headed swiftly out the portrait hole. She ran down the corridor and threw on the ivisibility cloak. She met no one in the corridors, which she used to her advantage and ran. She quickly found the books she was looking for; Soul Searching.  
  
Harry woke before the sun rose that morning. He dimly remember dragging himself into bed last night after waiting up for Hermione. When she did not return he figured he'd sleep and talk to her in the morning. He walked down the stairs into the common room and looked around. There was no fire in the grate and no signs of anyone awake yet. He peered up the stairs to the girls dormitory. He listened for any noise and decided to check whether Hermione was back himself. He climbed very slowly to the top of the stairs. He winced as one of the stairs gave a tremendous creak. He stood still a moment and listened, and started off again when he heard nothing. He causiously opened the door labled "fifth years". He looked around and saw Lavender and Parvati sleeping in beds to the far right. Harry looked over to Hermione's and his heart sunk when he saw it was still made and empty. He crept back down the stairs and climbed out the portrait hole. The fat lady gave a grunt in her sleep as it slid shut. Harry was sure he wouldn't get in any real trouble if a teacher walked by, but he kept his ears sharp just incase. He made his way to the library and peaked in. Everything was dark. He stepped in and walked around to the back behind the bookshelves. Sure enough, there was Hermione sound asleep on top of a book. The ivisibility cloak, having slipped off, lay on the floor. Harry shook her shoulder lightly. She mumbled something and moved her head. "Hermione, wake up!" Harry shook again. She lifted her head and opened her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked groggily. "A little past four. C'mon back to the common room," Hermione nodded and closed the book. She shoved it back into it's shelf and followed Harry out of the library. "Are you alright? You're dead pale," he said as he gently laid a hand on her shoulder. She nodded and walked a little slower. He noticed her clutching something in her hand. "What's that?" he asked motioning towards it. She stopped walking and opened her fist. Inside was the necklace with the green stone. "It's the Veridian Green," she whispered. Harry's eyes widened. "You mean this is what Voldemort wants?" he asked. She nodded. "Who sent it to you?" Hermione just looked away and shook her head. Harry felt extremely sorry for her just then. Her lip trembled as she looked hard at the floor. He slowly put his arms around her and she buried her face in his shoulder. She shook as she cried silently. "I'm so scared Harry. I'm not brave like you," she whispered. Harry tried to speak, but the words would not come. They seperated and Hermione wiped tears from her face. Harry tugged lightly on her sleeve. "Let's keep moving," Hermione nodded. They made their way up to Gryffindor tower and through the portrait hole. "If you'd like to sleep, I'll tell the teachers that you don't feel well," Harry said softly. She nodded. "Thank you. Good night," Her gazed lingered on him a moment longer before she climbed the stairs to her dormitory. Hermione's mind spun with a million different thoughts. She couldn't think why someone would send her the Veridian Green. She hadn't even known it still existed. She hoped that they only wanted the necklace. . .  
  
"Where's Hermoine?' Ron asked that morning at breakfast. "She's asleep," Harry answered. "I found her in the library at about four," He lowered his voice. "And the Veridian Green. It's that necklace she got. Doesn't make sense why she would have it though," Ron bit his lip. "Did she say anything else about it?" he asked. Harry shook his head. "I didn't want to push her. She didn't seem to want to talk about it much. But she'll tell us when she wants to," Professor McGonagall stood and cleared her throat. Everyone looked up. "Excuse me. There has been a conference called in the Ministry of Magic. Someone of the teachers have been asked to attend. We therefore ask your pardon, but there will be no classes for the day," There was a loud cheer from the students. Everyone started to talk excitedly about what they would do and how lucky they were becuase they didn't happen to finish their homework. Harry sighed with relief. It would be good to have time off. Perhaps no one would want to hang around in the common rrom. After all, it was the beggining of April and the sun was shining. Harry was just thinking about getting a nap in when a wooshing filled the hall. A thousand owls swooped in and began delivering parcels to various students. Harry instictively looked for any sign of white among the owls but didn't spot any. However., he did recieve a rolled up piece of parchment from a tiny brown minute owl.  
  
Harry unrolled it and found it was from Sirius.  
  
Dear, Harry, Hope you're well. I am writing to tell you that you should stay inside the castle today on your day off. Dumbledore told me about the meeting they are holding about the murder the other night. We both agree it would be better for you to not go outside unless you are with a teacher. There was a second sighting of Voldemort yesterday in Hogsmede. If you notice anything at all, go to one of the teachers and owl me immediately. Send my regards to Ron and Hermione. Keep safe. Sirus  
  
Harry nudged Ron and handed him the letter. Ron sighed as he passed it back to Harry. "Blimey. Have you told him about Hermione's letter yet?" Harry shook his head. "I don't want to worry him any more than he is now. Besides, Dumbledore is here," Harry said and glanced up at the teachers table to where Dumbldore normally sat. He found himself looking at an empty chair. "Er, Harry? He left for that conference for the Ministry of Magic, Remember?" Ron said Harry nodded. "Oh, right," He pushed in his chair and stood. "I'm not hungry. I think I'll go see if Hermione's awake," Harry didn't wait for a response. He walked briskly out of the hall and started up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower.  
  
Harry opened the door to the girl's dormitory very slowly and stepped inside. He jumped back as Hermione jerked her head up to look at him. "Harry! You nearly scared me to death!" she gasped. "What time is it? Shouldn't you be in class?" Harry shook his head and explained about the meeting at the Ministry. "Oh good," she said. "Then I won't miss any homework," "Did you get any sleep?" Harry asked. Hermione sat up and shrugged. "Not much. It's hard to sleep with so much on your mind," Harry nodded. "May I ask what exactly you found out in that book you were reading last night?" Hermione looked down at her knees. "Well, I just need a little more time to think it over. Anyways, we should probably wait for Ron before I explain anything," Hermione looked up at him. "You don't mind do you?" she asked hopefully. Harry smiled and sat down at the edge of her bed. "Of course not. I just need to know one thing," he said slowly. Hermione looked back down at her knees. "I need to know whether or not you plan to tell Dumbledore about all this," he said softly. "You know, he could help you," Harry added hopfully. Hermoine nodded. "I've been thinking about that. I'll talk to him as soon as I can," she sighed. Harry smiled and took up her hand. "I know everything will work out, just don't loose faith," He could tell Hermione was fighting back tears. She wiped her eyes and nodded. "Thank you," she said meekly. He stood up and made his way to the door. "Will you be down any time soon?," he asked. Hermione shrugged. "I think I'm going to try and get a few more hours of sleep in. I'm dead tired," Harry smiled and nodded. "We'll be right in the common room if you need anything," Harry closed the door to the dormitory and walked slowly back down the staircase. He ran straight into Ron as he emerged into the common room. "Blimey Harry! Watch out! You nearly gave me a heartattack," Ron said and shook his head. "Is she awake?" Harry nodded. "But she is going to try and get a little more sleep. She said she didn't want to tell us about what she found out just yet," Ron nodded, a little disappointed.  
  
It was about seven o'clock when Hermione finally emerged from the girls' dormitory. She looked pale as a ghost and she had big bags under her eyes. She sat down in a chair next to Harry and folded her legs beneath her. "Get any sleep?" Ron asked quietly. "Some," Hermione answered. "Do you feel okay?" Harry inquired. "Fine," was her responce. "Do you feel like talking at all?" Ron asked. Hermione opened her mouth to answer just as a tremendous boom shook the castle. Harry jumped to his feet. "What the bloody hell?" Ron murmered. A second boom, not as loud this time, shook the paintings on the walls. Hermione's eyes were big and her body trembled as she sat frozen in her seat. Harry saw that she had something clutched in her fist. He turned quickly towards her. "Hurry!" he said quickly. "What did you find in that book Hermione?" Hermione opened and closed her mouth several times as she stared straight ahead. "Hermione!" Harry said urgently as another boom shook the floors and several students screamed. He grabbed ahold of her shoulders. "You have to tell me what you found in that book!" Hermione shut her eyes tightly and whispered something Harry didn't hear. "What?" "The Sacrafice," she whispered hoarsly. "Dra`ga morte`" Harry threw a desperate look at Ron who nodded and ran up to the boys dormitory. Another boom resounded through-out the castle. "I can't understand what you're saying!" Harry said as he gave her shoulders a shake. "Soul, Dra`ga, Veridian Green," she rambled. Harry threw his arms around her instead and held her as she shook. Ron returned a moment later with a Mardurers Map. "It's Wormtail. Look, he's broken a gap in the wall here by the doors. He's heading this way," Harry paled. He grabbed Hermione and Ron's hands and pulled them out into the corridor. He glanced down at the map and ran in the other direction. It seemed that Wormtail could tell just where they were. A few more booms announced that he was getting nearer. Hermione was hardly moving her feet, or perhaps it was that she was scared, but Harry dragged her along as he went. He stopped at a dark corridor and glanced down it. This was the way to Dumbledore's office. "C'mon!" he yelled as he started off. He tried to pull Hermione by her hand, but it seemed her legs would not move. "Hermione! Move!" Harry said horrified. A tear made its way down her cheek. "The sacrafice has been chosen," she mumbled. Harry grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. He ran with all his might down the corridor. He could see the stone gargoyl getting closer. Ron panted as he struggled to keep up. Harry locked his eyes on the gargoyl and gasp as Ron shouted, "Harry! Watch out!" A violent blast issued from the wall to his right and the three were thrown back onto the floor. Ron looked over to Hermione. Her eyes were glazed over and her face paler than white snow. Wormtail stepped through the rubble and stood in front of Hermione. "Where is the necklace girl?" he sneered. Hermione's eyes snapped to the man standing in front of her. Harry saw her fist tighten as she tried to push herself back. Wormtail grabbed her wrist and Hermoine let out a shriek of pain and surprise. "Let go of the necklace you bitch!" he spat at her. Harry jumped up and threw himself on top on Wormtail. "Let go of her you bloody bastard!" Ron screamed and he attempted to grab him around the neck.  
  
Wormtail yelled in rage and sent them both flying into the wall with his silver hand. Harry gasped as the wind was knocked from his lungs. He felt blood trickle down his head. They fell to the ground and Harry spat some blood from his mouth. He tried to get up as he heard Hermoine scream in anger, but his vision was beginning to fade and the sounds around him getting fainter. "Soul Searching!" he heard Hermione shriek. "Soul Searching!" Blackness overtook him. 


End file.
